b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Nnoitra Jiruga/Original Timeline
History Las Noches Meeting Ben Nnoitra was present at the Espada meeting when Ben Tennyson entered Las Noches. Like his master and fellow Espada, he was visibly surprised by Ben's transformative powers. After Aizen tricked Ben into joining him, Nnoitra introduced himself to Ben, saying that he was looking forward to seeing his other forms. Nnoitra would continue to observe Ben, along with the other Espada, becoming more and more tempted to challenge him with each form Ben revealed. During one of Ben's sparring sessions with Tia Harribel's Fraccion, he became visibly stunned when Ben used Upchuck to swallow and spit back a Cero, which reminded Nnoitra of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Nonetheless, he refrained from attacking Ben, at least at first. First Battle with Ben Nnoitra's rivalry with Ben began when the former attacked Harribel's Fraccion while she was away. Ben, who had returned from a walk in Hueco Mundo arrived on the scene and transformed into NRG, demanding that Nnoitra stop. Amused, Nnoitra attacked him, but to his surprise and frustration, his Zanpakuto could not penetrate NRG's armor. NRG retaliated, but could not penetrate Nnoitra's Hierro, though Nnoitra actually felt NRG's blows, much to his shock. NRG then trapped Nnoitra in a bear hug and began to set him on fire, actually damaging him while Harribel's Fraccion watched in amazement. Harribel suddenly arrived and, after ordering Ben to release Nnoitra, slammed the'' injured ''Quinto against a wall and threatened him. Kaname Tosen suddenly appeared and took Nnoitra away for punishment. Second Battle with Ben Nnoitra was left with severe burns on his back and a thirst for revenge. During the next Espada meeting, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta ''(Sixth) Espada, ridiculed Nnoitra for 'losing' to Ben and questioned his place amongst the Espada. Seething, Nnoitra vehemently denied his defeat, only for Harribel to remind him of the burns, angering him further. Nnoitra later attacked Harribel's Fraccion once again, and as expected, Ben came to their defense. He initially tried to use Swampfire, but this proved ineffective, and Apacci Emilou was injured in the process. Ben demanded the right to leave and take Apacci to receive medical attention, but Nnoitra just laughed and advanced on Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun, declaring that he would provoke Ben further by attacking them. Before he could, an outraged Ben transformed into Way Big, grabbed the stunned Nnoitra, and proceeded to give him a severe thrashing. He then left the battered, bloodied, and broken Nnoitra to heal his own injuries and took Apacci away to treat her wounds. Invasion of Las Noches Third Battle with Ben When it became clear that Ben would betray Aizen if he learned the truth, Nnoitra suggested killing Ben (causing Harribel to give him a dirty look), but Aizen refused, believing that Ben could still be useful. Nonetheless, Nnoitra and his Fraccion, Tesla Lindocruz, ambushed Ben while he was away from Harribel, with Tesla holding Ben's arms behind his back--making him unable to reach the Ultimatrix--while Nnoitra pummeled him viciously, taunting him without pause while Nelliel (who was in her child form at the time) watched in horror. During the beating, Nnoitra also revealed Nelliel's past, reveling in Ben's anger at this. However, Nnoitra abruptly left to deal with Yasutora Sado, and Ben escaped from Tesla's grasp with the help of Charlotte Cuuhlhorne. Ben used XLR8 to gain some distance, but Nnoitra appeared again and attacked. Ben transformed into Wildmutt, but when that failed to do much, he transfored into Ripjaws by accident and quickly collapsed due to dehydration, allowing Nnoitra to pummel him again. Ripjaws managed to bite into Nnoitra's leg, penetrating the Arrancar's ''Hierro and damaging him in the process, but Nnoitra continued his assault anyway. However, this caused Nelliel to unleash her true form and powers, and she quickly kicked the surprised Nnoitra away from Ben and carried the equally surprised off after healing him. Nnoitra pursued them once again, but was interrupted by Charlotte. However, he quickly defeated the Fraccion and fought AmpFibian, but the large size of his Zanpakuto--which made it serve as a lightning rod that allowed Ampfibian to electrocute him--and Ampfibian's ability to become intangible left Nnoitra at a severe disadvantage. Enraged by this, Nnoitra released his Resurreccion. In response, Ben transformed into Lodestar, whose magnetic powers allowed him to steal several of Nnoitra's scythes and use them to restrain him. Ben proceeded to finish the fight by once again transforming into Way Big and giving Nnoitra another savage beating before leaving with Nelliel and Charlotte, calling Nnoitra a "sore loser". Three-Way Battle Soon after this defeat, Nnoitra was healed by Szayel Aporro Granz, having also suffered a humiliating defeat at Ben's hands. Determined to get revenge, the trio (Tesla accompanied them) attacked Ben and Nelliel after they had met up with Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue. They released their Resurreccione almost immediately, but were caught off guard when Nelliel, her powers having been fully restored by the Ultimatrix, released her own Resurreccion, and got another shock when Ben transformed into Ultimate Swampfire. Undeterred, they attacked anyway. Nnoitra got repeatedly thrashed by both Ultimate Swampfire and Nelliel, despite giving his best effort. At one point, he insanely screamed that he was stonger than all of Ben's forms, daring him to turn into any form he chose, while Szayel made a futile effort to get him to fight as a team and not be suicidal. Ultimately, Nnoitra was overpowered again, but refused to surrender. Exasperated, Ben turned back to himself and started to leave, ignoring Nnoitra's desperate plea for the fight to continue. Ben pointed out that Nnoitra couldn't even stand up, and Nnoitra begged for Ben to kill him, much to Ben's horror. Before Nnoitra could do anything else, Professor Paradox arrived through a portal (perhaps a garganta), accompanied by Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Nemu Kurotsuchi. The Shinigami took over the battle, allowing Ben and his friends to leave while Nnoitra finally managed to struggle to his feet and attacked an unimpressed Kenpachi in a fit of blind rage. Death Nnoitra's fate was not shown. However, his death was confirmed by Ulquiorra Cifer upon Ben's inquiry. How he died is unknown, as well as the person who killed him, though it is likely that Kenpachi ended Nnoitra's life. Despite their history, Ben felt a small amount of sadness for Nnoitra's death. Trivia *Nnoitra was the tertiary antagonist of Volume I. *Nnoitra has fought Ben more times "on-screen" than any other Espada (only Ben's first fight with Grimmjow was shown, despite having fought him three to four times by now), having a total of four battles with him, two of which he lost while the other two had been interrupted (though he was losing). Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Villains Category:Deceased